Silly Love Songs
by BatteryCake
Summary: The story is simple enough. Shuichi gets kicked out by Yuki yet again.  Cliche, I know.  He starts to develop feelings for Ryuichi Sakuma, his former god, but struggles with his feelings between the rockstar and the writer. Rated T for nothing big.
1. Chapter 1

"No..."

The word left the pink-haired boy's lips in a whisper, as the blonde started to close the door on him. On a whim, he grabbed the door, keeping it open, with a struggle.

"What are you doing, you stupid brat? Let go," the blonde said.

"No! I won't let go, Yuki!" The boy said, tears already streaming down his face. "I won't let go until you tell me why! After all the time we've spent together, why?"  
"Because you're annoying." The words were curt, cold, and with little to no respect to the shorter male. "You're clingy. You never leave me alone. You're completely dependent on me. And you _still_ have _zero talent._"

The door was let go of at the comment. Eiri Yuki sneered, and said one last thing before slamming the door.  
"Goodbye, Shuichi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 1. **

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go."

Shuichi Shindou stood, shaken and still crying, outside of Hiroshi Nakano's apartment.

Said brunette pulled the boy inside, out of the cold.

"Don't be ridiculous, Shuichi. You know you're welcome here," Hiro said, pulling the shivering boy to a nearby couch, and wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. "Now, tell me what happened."

"Yuki kicked me out again." He sniffed. "He hates me."

"I'm sure that's not true, Shuichi."

"No. You didn't see his eyes. You didn't hear how he spoke," Shuichi said, his pink locks covering his eyes. "It was like a thousand knives being stabbed into my heart all at once, but not allowing me the satisfaction of dying and ending the pain."

It was silent for a moment, as Hiro mulled over the words spoken by his usually chipper best friend.

"Well, you can stay here, of course," he said, after a long pause. "You know that's not a problem."

Shuichi sniffed.

"Thanks, Hiro."

He looked up, into Hiro's eyes with his own violet, tear-brimmed orbs. He smiled, a small, sad, forced smile, and yawned.

"Come on, Shuichi," Hiro said, helping the boy up as he stood himself. "You can sleep where you usually do."

-The Next Day, at NG Studios.-

"Hi everybody!" Shuichi chirped, slamming the door open with a huge closed-eyed smile plastered to his face. Just because he wasn't happy didn't mean everyone else had to suffer from it.

"Shu-chan!"

The familiar voice made Shuichi snap his eyes open, to see the source of the voice now a centimeter away from tackling him to the ground. In a brief flash of brown and pink, the two fell to the floor with a surprisingly quiet _thud._

"R-Ryuichi?" the pinkette asked, his eyes wide from the sudden impact.

Said older male just snuggled into Shuichi's chest like a kitty-cat. It was cute, Shuichi had to admit.

_Wait a minute, what am I saying?_

"Shu-chan, you should be hugging me back by now. That's how hugs work," Ryuichi said matter-of-factly, putting on a pout as he looked at Shuichi.

Shuichi smiled nervously, and placed his arms lightly around the brunette. It was awkward, since both of them were on the floor.

Mr. K stood them both up, and pointed a gun at them, smiling brightly.  
"Now, who's ready to get to work?" he asked happily, cocking the gun.

The boys nervously quivered, still holding on to each other. Shuichi hopped into Ryuichi's arms bridal-style, and he ran. Unfortunately, as soon as he looked back, he slammed them both into a wall. They fell back, Shuichi on top of Ryuichi.

"Owwww... my head."

"Hey, at least you had a soft landing!"

The two boys' fellow band members just shook their heads, and helped them back to their feet.

Ryuichi suddenly freaked out.

"Where's Mr. Bear?" he asked, looking around frantically.

Noriko handed the stuffed creature to him, ad he calmed down immediately.

"Now that that's settled," Tohma Seguchi began, "Mr. Shindou, if you don't mind, we'd like to discuss something with you."

"Oh, sure," Shuichi said. The two bands calmed down, getting a bit more serious.

"Mr. Shindou, as I'm sure you've realized, our bands have been getting quite popular recently, and are sure to get even more popular as time passes."

"Yeah, we're doing really great, huh?" Shuichi said happily, rubbing the back of his head.

Tohma chuckled.

"Yes, we are. Now, I and the rest of Nittle Grasper think it would be a grand idea for the bands to do something together," he said.

"Well, what kind of thing? Like, a photo shoot or something?" Hiro asked.

"Or something."

Ryuichi smiled brightly, and latched onto Shuichi's unsuspecting arm.

"We wanna do a song with you, Shu-chan!"

"R-really?" Shuichi asked.

_Wow..._the _Nittle Grasper wants to do a song with Bad Luck! It's a dream come true!_

"Yes, really. We think it would be a great idea, especially since Ryuichi loves singing with you," Tohma said. "The two of you sounded great together back at your first performance, and I'm sure you'd do a marvelous job singing a song you both wrote."

"So long as they actually concentrate..." Fujisaki murmured.

"So, do we have a deal?" Tohma asked.

Shuichi looked at Hiro, who nodded. Suguru shrugged.

"Definitely!" Shuichi said happily.

"Great! We'll start today, okay, Shu-chan?" Ryuichi asked, still holding on to Shuichi.

"Okay, Ryuichi!"

"It's _Ryu-chan."_

"Right. Ryu-chan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, since I know I didn't include this before. I DO own Gravitation! Really! No, you idiot, of course I don't! It belongs to Maki Murakami!  
And Silly Love Songs, the actual song, belongs to Paul McCartney! (Weird...) **

**I would like to thank my reviewers, VannaUsagi13 and Yoruko Rhapsodos! **

**If it wasn't for you two, this chapter wouldn't be in existence. :)  
**

"How are your lyrics coming, Ryuichi?"

"Um... were we supposed to be writing?"

Shuichi looked at the rock god's paper, only to see that he'd been sketching a picture of the two of them singing together. He had even gone so far as to put little specks of glue on the paper, and had sprinkled sparkles all over.

"Nevermind, then... let's stop for today."

"Okay! Do you like my picture?"

"Of course."

"Is it sparkly?"

"Very."

"Thanks, Shuichi!"

"No problem."

Ryuichi then stood, and smirked for no real reason. (or so Shuichi thought!) Before Shuichi could ask, though, the brunette had pulled out two water guns from nowhere. It was like magic (or anime) and it was very sparkly.

He handed one to Shuichi, and without warning, squirted the pinkette in the nose. This resulted in the epic water gun battle of the century.

...Once Fujisaki and Tohma Seguchi forced them to go outside, that is. We couldn't have them ruining all those expensive things in the studio, now could we?

"So, cousin... how's it going?" Fujisaki asked, awkwardly. Tohma chuckled slightly.

"It's going fine," he answered. "You know, you don't have to be so nervous. I'm not going to shoot you just because you're in a different band. I'm the one that put you there, after all."

"Yeah, I know, I just don't know what to say to you," Fujisaki said.

Ryuichi and Shuichi could be seen from where they stood, running after each other with water guns and accidentally shooting a few passerby a couple times.

"I heard that Mr. Shindou and Eiri Yuki broke it off again," Seguchi said, in a monotone fashion.

"Yeah, Mr. Yuki kicked Shuichi out again. I don't worry too much, though. They'll be back together before we know it."

"Hmm," the president of NG glanced at Ryuichi and Shuichi. "Maybe."

Fujisaki paused to look at the two watergunning singers. Somehow, they hadn't run out of energy... Speaking of energy, where had he put his coffee? Oh well, he probably left it in the studio when he helped Tohma force the two outside.

Ryuichi stopped running from Shuichi all of a sudden, causing Shuichi to run into him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Today must be Fall On Top Of Ryuichi day," Ryuchi commented. "It's not very comfortable, but at least it's named after me! Kids should be out of school for it. Then they could spend their time falling on top of other kids with the same name! It would be so much fun!"

Shuichi laughed at the brunette. For someone who was older than himself, Ryuichi was still so childish unless he was onstage. Of course, he didn't mind, it made things so much more interesting.

"Hey, Shuichi, do you like kids?" Ryuichi asked.

"Yeah. I think they're really cute," Shuichi answered. "Why?"

"No reason. Just thought about it and wondered, ya know?"

"BOYS! How's that writing coming?" The familiar voice of Bad Luck's manager was suddenly heard, surprisingly (haha.) with the accompaniment of a gun pressed to Shuichi's head.

"Uh, it's coming great, Mr. K," Shuichi said nervously. "We were just getting inspiration..."

He laughed nervously.

"So you're going to write a song about running around having water gun wars?" K asked.

"Um... sure, why not?"

"Even I don't think you could write something so stupid," Fujisaki commented, walking toward the scene with Tohma and earning himself a glare from the pink-haired guy. "And I've seen your pre-concert lyrics..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shuichi asked angrily, finally standing up and getting off of Ryuichi to shake his fist at Fujisaki. Like it would scare him or something.

The sun was beginning to set off in the distance, so everyone went inside briefly before they decided to go home and stuff. 


End file.
